Choose Me (One-Shot)
by Lydia Requiem
Summary: Set after The Final Battle Eponine and Enjolras both awake in a make shift infirmary after being shot in the battle. They need find out if the other is alive and tell them something important. Do they get the chance? Partial Lemon. R&R. *UPDATE*: Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the copy writes of Les Miserables!

This is my first Les Mis fanfic as well as E/E pairing I've ever done. I won't ask you to go easy but constructive criticism helps! The story contains partial lemon, nothing too distasteful but enough to warrant an M rating from me. Please don't read this if you don't take the rating seriously. Also, this is a partial onexshot. It was originally written as a onexshot but with a little cliff hanger ending. If I get enough positive reviews asking for more, I'll continue the story, if not it will be scaled back to just a onexshot.

*EDIT: I'm re-editing this all the time since I first wrote it with little to no sleep the night before. If you catch anything that doesn't make sense, that is why so just let me know and I'll fix it!

* * *

><p>Éponine lurched from the bed, her body covered in a cold sweat as she breathed heavily. Looking around the room, she was still in a dazed state as she tried to recount the event that just passed. She remembered bits and pieces, taking a bullet to save Marius yet she still lived. It made no sense why she would still be living after something like that. A shooting pain surged through her arm as she noticed it was bandaged. So she had survived, but what of the others? Trying to pull the fragments of her memory together, and could vaguely recall being conscious when more school boys and casualties were brought in. One in particular she couldn't see his face but she recognized his outfit. It was Enjolras. Her mind recalled muffled shouting surrounding his body, something about him being shot somewhere. The shoulder was it? <em>Not Enjolras, good God let him live.<em> She swore to him that she would come back to him so she could hear what he had to tell her. Although she wasn't sure of what it was, in the time walking back to the barricades, she realized she was not in love with Marius. Not him anyway, but his dreams and aspirations but mostly out of fear of being alone. That's when it hit her that there was always someone else. Someone that she wished Marius was but knew he never could be, and that was Enjolras. His bravery was what first attracted her to him but it was his kind heart that pushed her over the edge from infatuation to love. Her head began to hurt from forcing herself to remember and she pressed her hand to it. But Marius, what about Marius? She saved his life or at least she hoped yet why couldn't she remember someone mentioning him. Her stomach growled and then she recalled someone mentioning food downstairs. Downstairs from where she wasn't sure, but it wouldn't hurt to find out.

Éponine threw her legs over the side of the bed and slowly rose to her feet. Quietly, she tip-toed out of the room into the next where the banister was. Across the way was another room and the door was partially opened so she decided to look inside. When she did she saw the faces of Marius and his beloved Cosette fast asleep. It wasn't a surprise yet it still stung seeing the two of them together. What she thought were her dying words, she begged Marius to stay at her side, out of one last attempt to see if he cared for her the way she cared for him, but it seemed it didn't take him too long to forget her. Moving away from the door she quietly snuck down the banister and into the main room of the building. It was the ABC Café. The tables and chairs had been cleared away to make room for cots for the wounded to rest. Quietly she crept around the sleeping boys and into the kitchen for food.

Although she didn't see it, Éponine was not the only one awake. Enjolras was wide awake, staring at the ceiling contemplating the battle. Most of his friends were killed save for a few that were in the cots around his. He gave a defeated sigh. _I should have known better,_ he thought, _why did I convince them to do this? I knew what the consequences were, and yet still I pressed on. My friends are dead because of me. Their blood stains my hands._ Yet there was one friend in particular he mourned for the most. _Éponine. Sweet Éponine._ He witnessed her being gunned down and his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. This girl who hung around Marius like a little lost pup, such a brave young soul risked her life for his. Why? She must have known he didn't truly care for her, not like he did Cosette. Enjolras silently cursed Marius for this. Right before the battle begun, Enjolras pulled Éponine to the side before she left to deliver the letter to Cosette and told her to make it back to him alive for there was something he needed to tell her. That all the while she pined for Marius, he yearned for the beautiful brunette himself. She had given her word that she would return to him to hear what he said yet when she did, she jumped in front of a bullet intended for Marius. Enjolras stifled a sob that became choked in his throat as two streams of tears ran from the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly a chill ran up his spine as he felt the presence of someone quickly sneak past him. Curious, he quietly followed the small figure into the kitchen, hid behind a wall and peered out to see who it was. Once a dim light grew from a lantern, Enjolras' heart skipped a beat to see who was standing right in front of him. Éponine, alive and well. He could barely contain himself as she rushed over and scooped her up into a hug.

"Éponine!"

"Enjolras!" she gasped in surprise, though both their voices remained in whispers.

"I can't believe you're alive! I saw you shot with my own eyes."

"Marius brought me here once you went back to fighting. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive. But what about you? I could have sworn at one point when I was still on a table I saw you carried in with a bullet wound of your own and thought you dead!"

"I was and I fell. But then someone…someone saved me. It was that older gentleman fighting with us. He carried both Marius and I here right before leaving."

With the mention of people fighting with them, her mind quickly jumped to another that helped them. A small boy she was all too familiar with.

"Gavroche! Where is he? Is he alright?" Éponine felt as if she couldn't get the words out of her mouth any faster. But her heart sank when she saw Enjolras hang his head.

"He was killed, going to retrieve more ammunition." Enjolras replied sadly.

Tears welled up in Éponine's eyes and she began to sob quietly which caused confusion in Enjolras. He knew of Gavroche as the one that told them of LeMaraque's death and informed them of Javert the spy, but he wasn't aware what connection he had to the girl standing in front of him.

"Ponine?"

"He was my brother." was all she managed to choke out between sobs.

His heart grew heavier and he wrapped his arms around the girl's small frame. She clung to him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Enjolras knew there was nothing he could say to console her, let alone bring her brother back but at the same time, he was glad that she was alive. He pondered the vanity in that thought, but denying it would not make it less true. Gently Enjolras stroked the back of Éponine's hair as he comforted her before she finally pulled back a bit though he still kept his arms wrapped around her.

"I know this might not mean much…but I'm here for you." he said softly, wiping her cheek with his thumb.

Éponine just sniffled and nodded slightly at his comment. Enjolras moved his hands up to her face, cupping it and planted a kiss on her forehead and then one on each warm wet cheek. For a brief moment, they stared into each other's eyes before he moved in again and pressed his lips to hers. Holding it there, Éponine melted in his embrace and slowly moved closer kissing him back. Pulling back for a minute, Enjolras looked at her before pressing his lips to hers again. Now that he finally tasted her lips against his, he couldn't tear himself away. Like a sweet liqueur they were and he wanted to drink them in. A hunger grew in his stomach and soon he craved more than just her lips. He pulled her closer to him with his good arm, their bodies touching one on top of the other and she placed her hands on either side of his head and let her fingers intertwine and play with his locks as they kissed more feverishly. Guiding her with his hand on the small of her back, he pressed her against a wall as they continued to kiss before he raised her good arm and pinned it against the wall as he began to kiss her neck softly as she gasped. Slowly from her neck he trailed down kissing all the way to her belly button. Standing back up right he pressed his lips to hers, harder this time as his free hand found its way under her chemise that went past her knees, and caressed her bare leg up to her inner tight causing a chill to run up her spine. Moving his hand out from under the skirt, he lightly placed it on top of a certain area between her legs and gently squeezed causing her to gasp again.

Éponine now wanted to tease Enjolras as he had been teasing her, and thrust her pelvis into his caressing the bulge in his pants which caused him to moan. Enjolras grabbed her buttocks and firmly held their pelvises in place so he could stroke against her as she gasped and moaned. Kissing again he led her back to his cot where he sat down, having her sit on his lap as his hands reached up to caress the fabric over her bosom. Enjolras moved his hands around caressing Éponine's upper body before she began to tug on his shirt.

"No Mademoiselle, we must find a room more private. I cannot take just this anymore, I must have you." he remarked not trying to stop himself from pulling down her sleeves more and more to expose her breasts.

"Upstairs." She replied between kisses, "The room on the far right is mine."

Quickly he scooped her into his arms, ignoring the pain of his shoulder and carried her up the flight of stairs to her room. Setting her down again once they got to her room, Enjolras took his shirt off, bandage now exposed but stopped her from going to kiss his wound momentarily.

"Éponine, wait. There's something I must need to tell you before we go any further."

"What's wrong?" she looked at him with concern.

"Back at the barricade when I saw you hit, I thought I had lost you forever. I had something important to say and in an instance you were taken from me and I blamed Marius for it. Yet when I saw you downstairs my heart soared to know you were alive and that I had been given a second chance. Éponine, I know you love Marius but please find it in your heart to love another. Marius is a fool to choose anyone over you but I am not. Éponine, I have loved you since Marius first brought you to our meetings…no, since before that when he would talk about you all the time and how kind, brave, and loving you are. I love you Éponine. Please, choose me." He now cradled her hands in his as he gazed into those brown doe eyes of hers.

"Enjolras…it took me all this time to really see that I was never in love with Marius. Not really. I was in love with you; I just wanted him to be more like you. But you never seemed interested in anything more than your books and the revolution, and so I thought if we couldn't be then perhaps Marius and I stood a chance…until Cosette came along. If she hadn't though, I would never found out that I actually love you. I love you too Enjolras and I do choose you over all others."

This caused a big grin to break over Enjolras' face as he pulled Éponine into another kiss. This time he proceeded more slowly as he undressed her as she did for him, their clothes lightly falling to the ground. He scooped her up once again, laying her on the bed then laying himself on top of her. Time seemed suspended for them as they spent the night with together, their bodies moving as one. It had become more passionate by far than the ten minutes before when their actions were being powered by an adrenaline rush. Once they were finished, Éponine curled up on her side and Enjolras moved in closer, wrapping his good arm around her, his face pressed against her hair as they fell asleep.

Little did they know someone had been spying on them. Marius had awoken due to the noises coming from downstairs and went to the banister rubbing his eyes and yawning. Once his vision became clear, he became shocked at what he saw below him. His two best friends; kissing each other as if their lives depended on it, while the male groped the female. He felt anger boil in his stomach as his cheeks went hot. But what did he care? He was in love with Cosette and even made a pledge to be with her. Then he shouldn't have been jealous of Éponine and Enjolras right? Once he saw them making their way to the stairs, he ducked back into his room and waited until they were back in her room. Sneaking over, Marius listened through the cracked door to their conversation causing him to become heartbroken and enraged at the same time then made him storm off back to his room.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? Does it have potential as a story or should it remain as a onexshot? Let me know!<p> 


	2. Author's Update

Hey all!

Been sometime since I last posted anything here huh? Well, unfortunately as is the way of things, life got in the way of my writing but I'm finally at a point where I want to return to it again. So about this story... I've mulled around in my head just what I wanted to do with it. Where I wanted it to go, how was I going to progress the story further, and I finally decided that as of now, I'm taking an indefinite hiatus from this story and updating the status to complete. From now on it's just going to be a one-shot story. Believe me this isn't an easy thing to do, nor something I take lightly. I've read every single one of your comments, and it just lights up my heart to see just how many people enjoy it! I'm so glad you all like it so much, enough to see me want to continue the story! The fact of the matter is, I've given this a lot of thought and to be honest, I can't think of anywhere else I want to take the story. I have pretty much accomplished what I had set out to do with "Choose Me", and I can't see anywhere else it could go that I would be happy with. I've grown quite content with it remaining a one-shot, a tease of what could have been. Now that's not to say I won't return to it some day, if inspiration strikes me to come back and add more to the story, I will. But right now, it's not going to be happening in the near future.

So what does that mean for me and all of you? Well, I do intend to get back to writing, I'm going to branch out beyond friendship/romance fics, but it's not going to get into anything too heavy like "tragedy"/sadfic territory. I have a few ideas floating around in my head for possible fics. If any of you are familiar with the BioWare Dragon Age and Mass Effect video games, those will be the universes I set my upcoming fics in. For the Mass Effect fic, I'm going to attempt to create a believable relationship between FemShep and Joker beginning in Mass Effect 2 (I'm probably not going to write anything set during the first game, as I found the latter two more appealing. But who knows?). It's just a little something for fellow Joker/FemShep shippers that were unhappy with BioWare's flimsy hand-wave of an explanation as why Joker and FemShep never pursued a romantic relationship. As for the Dragon Age fics, I'd like to do something set either during or after the events of Dragon Age 2. If I decide to set it during the events of DA2, I'm going to have more focus on character interactions rather than the story of the game. I'll try to keep the dialogue as close to the game as I can, but ad-libbing what I thought would be better reactions the characters would have to certain situations. However if I decide to set it after the events of DA2, it'll give me more room to stretch my creative wings and envision how the characters would be interacting after the Mage v. Templar battle in Kirkwall. That would mean me deciding whether or not to have Anders already dead at the beginning of my story, or having him alive which would mean having Sebastian coming to raze the Free Marches to the ground in order to dispense "justice" on Anders. Or, possibly trying to find a believable way for Anders and Sebastian to coexist in one story. (Notice how I keep using the word "believable"? Well because I'm such a stickler for not causing flanderization or complete character derailment, I want to write stories in which the read will think to themselves, "Yeah, I can totally buy _X character_ acting in _this way_" or "Hm, I would have never thought to pair _this person_ with _that person_, but the author does it so well to make me believe it's possible that I can get into the idea of these two as a pair". I want to avoid, "Rragh! This is not how _X_ would act! FLIP ALL THE TABLES!" I've got my work cut out for me). However, I feel if I set the DA fic after the events of DA2, I could much more easily write a side story to go along with it. Knight-Captain Cullen (or possibly Knight Commander Cullen) would meet up with the F!Mage Warden Amell and will once again be forced to face his feelings for her. I also have in mind a possible prequel to this side story, (I'm considering telling it from Cullen's POV) of how Cullen first met F!Mage Amell in the Ferelden Circle, and expand upon the build up of his romantic feelings towards her.

However there is one major drawback to all of this. I do not have Microsoft Word on my computer, only WordPad, which does not enable me to fix typos. AT ALL. What I intend to do is write up rough drafts of my stories in a notebook, and from there, type them up so I am more efficiently able to edit my stories before posting them here.

Again, I'm sorry if my closing the door on "Choose Me" upsets anyone, but if you're all willing to stick around, you might get more, even better stories from me.

Here's to what the future may bring! Feel free to send me a PM with any questions or just to chat, I'm going to try to be on this site more so I can answer any concerns you may have!

LR


End file.
